Chocolate
by B. Lilac
Summary: .::One-shot::. Os chocolates, para ele, nunca tiveram a mínima graça. Mas nada o impedia de rever seus conceitos.


**~Chocolate**

"[...]

(Come chocolates, pequena;  
Come chocolates!  
Olha que não há mais metafísica no mundo senão chocolates.  
Olha que as religiões todas não ensinam mais que a confeitaria.  
Come, pequena suja, come!  
Pudesse eu comer chocolates com a mesma verdade com que comes!  
Mas eu penso e, ao tirar o papel de prata, que é de folha de estanho,  
Deito tudo para o chão, como tenho deitado a vida.)

[...]"

Tabacaria – Fernando Pessoa

* * *

Ela desembalou mais um bombom. Sinceramente, Itachi nunca vira graça em chocolates. Demasiadamente adocicados, melecavam seus dedos e tinha um sabor meio metálico quando derretidos em banho-maria. Como poderia ela comê-los com tanto prazer? Os dedos melavam-se e havia manchinhas aqui e ali em seus lábios. Seus olhos pálidos de ametistas pareciam distantes e sonhadores, como se visualizasse a solução da fome mundial e, vez ou outra, soltava gemidinhos de deleite sem perceber. Mas ele os percebia. E sentia vontade de revirar os olhos pelo motivo. Os malditos e enjoativos chocolates.

- Não vejo graça em chocolates.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- Não vê porque é um tonto. Um tonto de marca maior – ela disse.

Tonto? Ela passou a atribuir-lhe denominações como "tonto", "esquisito", "sem-graça", "enfadonho" e "estraga-prazeres" desde que iniciara sua guerra não-violenta contra seus chocolates.

- Não vejo graça neles.

- Seu desagrado contra meus chocolates o tornou estranhamente comunicativo, Itachi.

- Seu mais novo passatempo a tornou estranhamente comunicativa, minha cara – ele disse divertido. - Passou a atacar-me com comentários mordazes, em defesa de seu doce. Estou estupefato.

Ela riu de novo, hálito achocolatado o alcançando. Tinha algo mais. Menta, talvez?

- Sabe que não é verdade. – Ela apoiou o queixo no torso da mão. – Você se auto-privou de meus comentários sobre seus cigarros.

- Nada mais justo. E você bem sabe que não mais os fumo perto de você, minha querida asmática.

Hinata fechou os olhos por um instante, o canto dos lábios levemente levantado.

- Me chamou aqui apenas para falar mal de meus vícios e enfermidades? Como ontem?

- Claro que não. – Ele se fez de ofendido, visivelmente teatral. – Chamei você aqui para conversarmos. Não o fazemos tanto como antes, desde que terminou com meu irmão.

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou profundamente.

- Que bom. Já estava começando a sentir falta de seu cinismo. Você estava muito chato, ontem.

A sineta sobre a porta tocou brevemente, anunciando mais uma chegada ao café onde estavam. Itachi levou a xícara de café preto aos lábios e fez uma careta. Quase frio. Hinata soltou uma gargalhada.

- Sua cara foi impagável – ela disse desembalando mais um chocolate da caixa de papelão que estava sobre a mesa.

- Imagino – ele disse esfregando a unha numa das inúmeras manchinhas da mesa de pinho. – Diga-me, o que vê nesses seus chocolates?

- Se não sabe, amo chocolate – ela disse simplesmente. Ele pareceu incomodado.

- Você também ama maçãs.

- Sim.

- Mas não a vejo comê-las com tanto deleite.

- Chocolate é diferente de maçãs.

- Pode me explicar por quê?

Ela pensou por um momento.

- Comer maçãs é como um passeio primaveril num parque. – Se prestasse atenção, Hinata poderia ver que as sobrancelhas de Itachi elevaram-se levemente. – Comer chocolate é como ganhar um beijo.

Beijo? Nunca a vira beijar o irmão da maneira como comia seus adorados bombons.

- O que há de deleitoso num beijo?

Ela sorriu, estava claramente divertindo-se às suas custas.

- Não é qualquer beijo, meu caro. Comer chocolate é como ganhar um beijinho do seu amor platônico. A diferença está toda aí. Não há nada mais deleitoso do que um gesto daquele a qual você admira secretamente.

Ele ponderou por um instante. Talvez aquelas praguinhas grudentas fossem boas. Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo som da cadeira defronte arrastando-se.

- Me desculpa, Itachi. Mas está na minha hora. – Hinata fazia uma cara apologética. – Conversamos depois.

Dito isso, a caixa de papelão sob o braço, abaixou-se até o homem e pregou-lhe um beijo na testa. Depositou algo nas mãos grandes e pálidas e deu-lhe as costas, dirigindo-se à saída. A sinetinha tocou suavemente, Itachi dirigiu o olhar à vidraça e acenou. Ela balançava os dedos, levemente, despedindo-se. Ele suspirou e viu que Hinata lhe dera um de seus chocolates. Pensou: talvez aquelas praguinhas grudentas realmente fossem boas, e passar a gostar delas não seria tão ruim.

* * *

Bem, meus queridos, está mais para one-short. Curtinha, eu sei. Mas creio que ficaria demasiadamente enfadonha que eu a alongasse demais.

Muito obrigada por lerem.

~B. Lilac


End file.
